Unilateral a mutuo
by ope-hana
Summary: —¿crees que algún día venga alguien a rescatarme? Cuestiono una peli celeste mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la torre más alta —no sabría que decirle de nuevo Comento un enorme dragón que estaba del otro lado de la ventana —Como siempre —bufo El dragón sonrió
1. Chapter 1

—¿crees que algún día venga alguien a rescatarme?

Cuestiono una peli celeste mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la torre más alta

—no sabría que decirle de nuevo

Comento un enorme dragón que estaba del otro lado de la ventana

—Como siempre —bufo

El dragón sonrió

—Ayúdame o permítame salir de este lugar —comento con esperanzas

—sabes que no puedo, es parte del hechizo —aclaro

Ella de nuevo se puso triste y a él le dolía verla así, quería ayudarla en todo pero él tampoco podía.

— ¿Por qué yo tuve que quedarme aquí?

—a veces los padres hacen lo mejor para sus hijos

—No creo que haberme encerrado en un castillo hasta que cumpla los 18 sea lo mejor, ah olvidaba ser custodiada por un enorme dragón —ironizo

—¿tan mal es estar conmigo? —cuestiono

—No es eso, desde que tengo memoria solo a ti te he visto —replico—. Solo a ti, las veces que cualquier otro mago malvado viene tu siempre me rescatas, pero… —se quedó observando hacia el horizonte—. Quiero saber que se siente estar afuera

* * *

…..++++++…..

Actualidad

—Lucy has leído esta historia —pregunto un peli azul

—no, ¿de qué es? —cuestiono

—bueno esta historia se ha dicho que aún existe, pero nadie sabe en dónde está, incluso el castillo existe

Lucy sonrió, se entusiasmó por lo que le decía su pequeña amiga

—enserio Levy

Asintió

Lucy se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, vio un libro infantil, donde la portada estaba una silueta de una mujer con un enorme dragón, sonrió. Amaba las historias de princesas pero esa historia no lo conocía ya que ella estuvo fuera del país desde muy pequeña y apenas unos meses que había regresado.

 _"la princesa y el dragón"_

Leyó, hojeo la primera página y se dispuso a leer

"hace mucho años, en un reino había nacido la hija de los reyes, la princesa juvia, una niña con una hermosa cabellera color celeste y unos ojos azules profundos la piel de color blanco pálido, esa pequeña princesa nació con un don, podía controlar el agua a su antojo y podía invocar la lluvia con su llanto. Para celebrar su primer año de vida el rey invito a todo el reino a un feriado de 5 días celebrando el nacimiento de su hija.

Lo que no sabían que unas hadas malvadas querían tener el poder que tenía la princesa, así que en plena celebración, intentaron secuestrar a la princesa, pero no se llevó acabo ya que varias hadas y magos la rescataron. La hada más poderosa del reino vio a la niña y la lanzo un conjuro sellando su poder para evitar que alguien le haga daño.

— _te sello juvia, para que nadie te haga daño, ni hagas daño, por el poder de la luz, te sello juvia para que no te hagan daño y ni hagas daño, por el poder la luz… cuando cumplas los 18 una alma pura será la que te libere del hechizo, si no logras deshacerte del hechizo serás dormida por la eternidad_

Desde entonces, muchos seres malvados deseaban extraerle su poder, y siempre estaba en peligro, el rey mando a construir un castillo a lo lejos del reino donde quedaba rodeada de un enorme lago custodiado por un enorme dragón de fuego.

La princesa se quedó encerrada en el palacio por 17 años y cada vez que alguien pisaba en castillo el dragón sabía si era un alma pura, pero en el trascurso nadie más vino a liberarla del hechizo, la princesa cayó en un profundo sueño.

Desde entonces el rey hizo todo lo posible para que su hija regresara a su casa pero, nadie podía hacer nada, ya que el castillo donde su hija habitaba fue sumergido al fondo del lago que la rodeaba, muriendo ahogados.

* * *

de nuevo solo es un pequeño argumento... y si quieren que al menos tenga un desarrollo no se... lo único que me interesa es saber si les gusto, lo hice en un momento de inspiración por 3 minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes son de mashima

* * *

°.°.°.

...

+.+.+

La princesa y el dragón

La historia relata que hace más de 500 años, cuando la magia existía junto con las criaturas místicas. En un continente llamado magnolia existía un reino llamado fairy tail. Es cuando la hija del rey Dagón* nació.

El día que la pequeña princesa nació atrajo la lluvia que ayudo a que las cosechas no se echaran a perder. Es por eso que la llamaron Juvia. Los aldeanos estaban más que felices al igual que el rey. Pero es cuando se dieron cuenta que la pequeña bebe cuando lloraba llovía. Una de las hadas le dijo que tuvieran cuidado ya que había nacido con una fuerte magia y era posible que no pudiera controlarlo hasta podía causarle la muerte. Después de un año y que la princesa no corría el riesgo de morir, el rey realizo un feriado de 5 días, invitando a todos los aldeanos y criaturas mágicas que existían en su reino. Pero al tercer día una banda de magos oscuros fueron por el don de la princesa ya que reflejaba lo cuan fuerte era. Hubo un enfrentamiento de dos días para recuperar a la princesa, al final varios magos de diferentes tipos de magia perdieron la vida llamándoles héroes. Al regresar al castillo, los magos que la llevaron de vuelta fueron llamados guardianes mágicos.

Después de una semana El hada más poderosa del todo magnolia fue a verla.

—Su majestad Dagón —hizo reverencia hacia el trono del rey

—Maga mavis mervillion —dio una leve reverencia

—Me ha llegado la invitación demasiado tarde —viendo los daños que tenía el castillo

—lo siento por este inconveniente —comento el rey

—No se preocupe —vio a los lados— necesito verla

El rey hizo una seña y al poco rato venia su esposa junto con la bebe. La maga se acercó y al verla sus ojos le brillaron. Realmente era hermosa aquella niña. Tenía el pelo celeste, los ojos azul zafiros profundos, con la piel pálida parecía de porcelana. Pero algo noto también, era que el poder que tenía le podría causar muchos problemas al reino.

—su hija corre un gran riesgo de ser asesinada

El rey al escuchar eso se inquieto

— ¿¡de nuevo!? —exclamo

Ella solo asintió.

—su poder es demasiado grande, y además es elemental, ningún otro mago posee este poder. Pueda que a cada rato se lo intente arrebatar —vio de manera seria al rey—, pero no se preocupe por que yo le ayudare, ya lo demás quedara en usted

El rey se alivió un poco

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —lo dijo dispuesto a ayudar

—sellare su poder para que nadie pueda quitárselo

Dagon, un poco dudo; pero al ver a su esposa que asentía él también lo hizo

—está bien

Mavis la puso en una mecedora para después reunir un poder mágico luminoso

—te sello juvia, para que nadie te haga daño, ni hagas daño, por el poder de la luz, te sello juvia para que no te hagan daño y ni hagas daño, por el poder la luz… cuando cumplas los 18 una alma pura será la que te libere del hechizo, si no logras deshacerte del hechizo serás dormida por la eternidad

Los padres al escuchar la parte final se estremecieron.

— ¿¡Qué está diciendo!? —grito

La madre de juvia corrió lo más rápido cerca de su hija para tomarla de los brazos.

—No se preocupe mi señor —hizo una reverencia—, _Una fe sin igual y unos fuertes lazos, traerán milagros a su lado._

—pero que pasa si no hay un alma pura —comento la madre

— _Hay paredes que no se pueden romper con solamente el poder… Pero si hay un poder que puede romper esos muros y es… ¡El poder de los sentimientos!_

Al decir esto la maga desapareció.

No paso mucho cuando la pequeña fue raptada de nuevo, y solo los guardianes mágicos que daban la vida por su rey, iban al rescate de la princesa. Después de dos años cuando la princesa cumplió tres años, el rey ya había mandado a construir un castillo donde encerraría a su prójima por su bienestar a pesar del dolor que les daba al encerrarla.

La pequeña juvia no sabía el motivo, solo fue enviada por varios guardias y magos al castillo, cuando la pequeña entro a bases de mentiras unos magos de escritura solida hicieron una muralla donde solo el alma pura podía entrar, pero… si lograban entrar el dragón tendría que ver que tan puro era, si no lo eliminaba.

La reina no aguanto el precio que estaba pagando por no tener a su hija a su lado, así que murió por la depresión al no poder sobre llevar que su hija fue alejada de su lado. Y así pasaron días, meses y hasta años; donde la princesa se convertía de niña a adolescente y solo el dragón era el que veía el cambio de la princesa.

Pasaron quince años donde el hechizo tenía que ser cumplido, si en un mes no entraba una alma pura ella se quedaría dormida por toda la eternidad

Y ese mes paso, al final la princesa queda en pleno sueño acompañada de su fiel dragón llamado Natsu. Ambos dormidos por la eternidad

Su padre pago a varios príncipes, magos y hasta caballeros para que la sacara del eterno hechizo, pero fue todo inútil ya que todos en su mente llevaban la palabra avaricia, orgullo y lujuria.

En aquel lugar empezó a llover a diario haciendo que el castillo empezara a gastarse y se empezaran a formar un enorme lago que al final fue inundando el castillo. Así la princesa termino muriendo por la lluvia, como su nombre juvia

* * *

Actualidad

—Realmente estamos aquí —comentó la rubia emocionada

—Sí, aquí es —comento la peli azul

Había un grupo de chicos en aquel lugar, solo Lucy y Levy estaban tan emocionadas

— ¡atención chicos! —Grito un señor de pelo azulino— solo caben 15 chicos en el bote que los llevara a la punta del castillo

Todos se quedaron viendo quienes iban ser los primeros y lo decidieron a la suerte

Todos hicieron un sorteo donde el que le saliera el papel blanco serían los primeros.

—voy anotar el primer grupo digan su nombre —grito el maestro con una lista en las manos

—Erza scarlet —dijo una pelirroja que era la encargada del grupo de estudiantes

—Laxus dreyer —un rubio con los audífonos puestos

—Gray fullbuster —un chico que solo cargaba sus pantalones puestos

—Wendy marvel —una chica de estatura pequeña

—Mira jane Strauss —una peliblanca con una sonrisa tierna mientras veía a erza

— ¡esto es de hombres! elfman —un chico parecido a un mono por sus músculos

—Cana alberona —una castaña que a escondidas tomaba licor

—Heartfilia Lucy —agarra de la mano de Levy

—Levy mcgarden —sonriendo

—Freed Justine —serio lo dijo estando a un lado de laxus

—Ever Green —molestando al gorila

—Bick slow —saco la lengua un habito que tiene

—Loke —viendo los calzones a Lucy

—Gajeel redfox —observando a Levy

—Lissana Strauss —acercándose a su hermana mayor

Todo el grupo iba en su mundo algunos peleando y otros observando y solo dos entusiasmadas por ir a la punta del castillo

Cuando llegaron algunos bajaron, vieron que efectivamente la estructura estaba dañada.

— ¿A dónde vas gajeel? —dijo erza

—Quiero ver que tan profundo es —sacándose su playera y botas

—Ten cuidado —dijo laxus de forma seria

Gajeel se lo quedo viendo de manera extraña

—Del dragón —aclaro con una sonrisa sarcástica

Gajeel se le asomaba una vena en la frente por tal burla, pero siguió en lo que estaba haciendo. Lucy y Levy le tomaban fotos, cuando al poco rato sintieron un estruendo acompañado de temblor en pocos instantes gajeel salió del agua.

—barra oxidada ¿Qué hiciste? —grito gray

—yo nada cubo de hielos —se defendió

Cada uno se aventó al agua al ver que aquella punta también se derrumbaba. Cada uno nado hacia el bote. Cuando escuchan una voz

 _Hay paredes que no se pueden romper con solamente el poder… Pero si hay un poder que puede romper esos muros y es… ¡El poder de los sentimientos!_

Y en ese momento el lugar se ilumino por completo…

* * *

*Dagón es un dios marino


	3. Chapter 3

:..:..:

:..:..:

—hace unas horas en el bosque fairy tail, ocurrió una tragedia, ya que un grupo de alumnos fue a una excursión a ver el famoso castillo de la princesa y el dragón de la famosa leyenda urbana de este país de magnolia. Parece ser que en pleno excursión la punta del castillo se derrumbó por completo, dejando solo adolescentes heridos, algunos ya fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano ya que aseguran que no pueden ver.

Eran las noticias que pasaba en la televisión.

* * *

La mayoría de los padres preocupados por la salud de sus hijos fueron al hospital. Después de una semana a todos esos chicos que estaban en aquel castillo recuperaron la vista, pero algo que no dijeron a los medio fue la voz de aquella mujer o niña que vieron flotando en pleno lago.

:..:::..:

* * *

—¡alto! ¿te esta gustando?... ¿si? si es así sigue leyendo... para que me dejen un review. ¡gracias por la lectura!

* * *

::..::

::..::

En el fondo del bosque rodeado de una extensa y densa vegetación se encontraba una maga acompañada de una chica pelo azul y un enorme dragón.

—princesa ¿puede oírme? —le decía con una sonrisa

Aquella chica, entre abrió los ojos, vio que la luz era demasiado fuerte para sus ojos, se tallo los ojos de una manera tierna, vio que a lado había una niña de pelo rubio cenizo que la veía alegremente.

—ya estas despierta —lo dijo sonriente la maga

— ¿q-quien eres tú? —lo dijo acercándose al dragón buscando su protección

—No, no temas —aclaro la maga poniendo su mano para que ella se dejara tocar

—Natsu, natsu —moviéndolo— natsu despierta —musito

Pero el dragón se encontraba profundamente dormido, cuando sintió que su dueña empezaba a transmitir miedo. Se levantó lo más rápido para ponerse en modo de ataque

Gruño y enseño los dientes en forma de advertencia

—tranquilos no les haré daño —acercándose

Natsu de nuevo olfateo y vio que aquella niña no era un peligro

—mi lady no está en peligro

Juvia al escuchar al dragón se dejó de esconder y empezó a acercarse a aquella pequeña mujer

— ¿sabes porque no estamos en el castillo? —cuestionó

Después de decir eso se dio cuenta que no estaba en el castillo si no en otro lugar, sonrió.

— ¡natsu! ¡Ya somos libres! —exclamo brincando en el lugar

Natsu solo observo el lugar y solo sonrió al ver a la princesa entusiasmada

—pequeña dama me llevaría al castillo —lo dijo amablemente

La pequeña solo sonrió nerviosamente, mientras natsu solo la observaba con cierta duda.

—Lo siento majestad, —se inclinó—. Eso se me es imposible —bajo la mirada

Juvia solo se acerco

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono—. ¿No sabes el camino? —lo dijo sutil

Ella negó

— ¿entonces?

—El castillo de tu padre hace 400 años que desapareció —viendo la reacción de la princesa

Juvia al escuchar eso, se paralizo

— ¿Qué cosa estas diciendo? —exclamo

—tu padre murió hace 420 años y a los 20 años el castillo fue invadido por otro país

Juvia al escuchar eso cae de rodillas y las lágrimas empezaban a salir, se tapó la cara y su llanto sonó por todo el lugar

Natsu se acercó, se inclinó para que su frente rozara con el cuerpo de juvia. Sabía que la estaba afectando de nuevo, así paso cuando se enteró que su madre murió y no estuvo presente al igual que ahora con su padre. No asistió al funeral de sus padres y nunca se despidió.

Después de un largo rato donde juvia se aferraba a su dragón y este le daba confort y fuerzas para que ella siguiera, la maga. A su manera se desahogó, tenía que saber más

—eso quiere decir que el hechizo si se cumplió

La pequeña mujer asintió

Juvia solo se quedó pensando que decir

—Si he estado dormida por 500 años… ¿cómo es que me conoce? —pregunto

Mavis solo sonrió

—fui yo quien te puso el hechizo

Juvia al verla recuerda algo, donde veía la cara de esa persona sonreírle

— ¿usted es la maga que me puso a dormir?

—s-si lo ves así, si —lo dijo un poco apenada

Juvia quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero lo más importante era

—disculpe, ¿Por qué sigue siendo tan joven?

Mavis sudo frió

—Preferiría que me preguntaras otra cosa —evitando contestar

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—estamos en un bosque llamado fairy tail

Juvia al escuchar el nombre, unas lágrimas recorren por su rostro

—Igual que el reino —comento

Mavis asintió

—se quedó con ese nombre por el reino que existió y por la leyenda

—entonces ya no soy una princesa lo dijo seria

Mavis asintió

—para mí siempre lo serás pero para esta época solo serás una persona común y corriente

— ¿Qué es común y corriente? —cuestiono natsu

—una plebeya o doncella —aclaro

Natsu empezó a reírse

—me gusta esta época

Juvia solo lo miro con cierta molestia y se acordó de algo

— ¡mis poderes! ¿Todavía los tengo?

—si… pero, —suspiro—. Estuviste dormida por mucho tiempo y en esta época no existe la magia, además; te tacharía como un fenómeno —aclaro

Juvia no entendió bien lo que la maga quería decirle

— ¿Qué es fenómeno? —consulto

—es como el —señalo a natsu—, el en esta época es como un fenómeno. ya que en esta época no existen los dragones

Natsu al escuchar eso

— ¿¡qué?! —Vocifero— ¿Cómo es que no existen los dragones? —exigió respuesta con su mirada amenazante

—los dragones hace 350 años los mataron a todos ya que empezaron a comer a todos ya sea animales, magos y hasta personas. Por eso se les dio caza.

Natsu al escuchar eso suda frió

—quiere decir que soy el único que sobrevivió

Mavis asiente

—si nuestro mundo ya no existe que tendremos que hacer

—seria adaptarte a este nuevo mundo, tendrías que ir a una escuela y vivir como los demás

Juvia empezó a sentir nerviosismo, ella no podría estar sola en este nuevo mundo, se agarró el pecho y suspiro

—Yo no me puedo separar de mi dueña —comentó el dragón al ver la cara de tristeza de juvia—. El rey y los demás magos me ordenaron a cuidarla y aunque ya no estemos en el otro mundo, yo mantendré mi palabra

Mavis sonrió

—sabía que dirías esto y no te preocupes he estado perfeccionado un hechizo para ti —sonrió— también tengo algo para ti juvia

Juvia la vio un poco confusa pero después sonrió confusa

—Tu padre antes de morir me dio una orden y que te diera esto —junto sus manos para que después una luz saliera y en esa luz salió un costal—. Toma esto es tu herencia

Era un saco repleto de joyas, monedas y objetos de oro. Juvia al verlo sonrió

—En este mundo esto vale mucho y tú —viendo a natsu —acércate

El dragón hizo caso solo arrimo su cabeza y dejo que la maga lo tocara. La maga solo musito algo y el empezó a brillar y su cuerpo fue encogiéndose hasta llegar a formase como un humano.

Natsu quedo muy asombrado al ver que tenía manos en vez de patas, dedos en vez de garras, una piel en vez de escamas, se tocó, definitivamente era una persona, se sentía algo raro y extraño pero solo le interesaba algo y era si juvia lo aceptaba en su nueva forma, la miro y noto que ya solo sonreía pero no decía nada, será porque estaba tan impresionada o era porque está desnudo… ¡diablos desnudo! Con sus manos se tapó la parte intima

— ¡No veas! —vocifero

Juvia volteo a ver a otro lado para después ver a la maga

—y mis poderes ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

—no te preocupes, en lo que se recuperan usaras esto —hizo aparecer un collar con tres perlas de color azul— esto es un accesorio ajustable, te ayudara a que controles tus poderes y estabilizar tu fuente de poder interior, además lo puedes usar como esclava pero solo tengo una condición —la miro seria— jamás te la quites hasta que haya pasado un año

Ella asintió

Natsu ya se había terminado de vestir con la ropa que mavis hizo aparecer.

—Natsu toma —le dio una bufanda —esto está hecha de tus escamas te ayudara a controlar tu poder

Natsu lo tomo y sonrió

—Esto está que arde —sonrió

—bueno es todo, aquí termina mi deber es hora de partir cierren los ojos

— ¡No espera! No, ¿nos vas ayudar? —comento juvia

—no, no puedo estar afuera más de 8 horas, porque si no mi poder mágico se termina

Juvia asintió

—Los enviare a la ciudad, en un hotel —mavis noto que juvia quería preguntar algo y se le adelanto—. Un hotel es una posada —aclaro—, ahora en adelante solo dependen de ustedes. A mi manera tratare de ayudarlos y les dejare notas así que estén pendientes

Los dos asintieron

—ahora cuenten hasta diez

Los dos se tomaron la mano y cerraron los ojos confiando en la maga y empezaron a contar en unísono

—uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve

Desaparecieron…

* * *

—que no se te olvide el review o la sonrisa... gracias por sonreir


End file.
